


Meow?

by Soleil_Oriana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleil_Oriana/pseuds/Soleil_Oriana
Summary: Modern!AUArmitage Hux has been working hard to convince his partner that is more so a dog person to get a kitten for their apartment and he's been doing so in the form of sticky notes.It's reader-insert, but it's 3rd POV.





	Meow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfic and I did this all while on lack of sleep, so I apologize for any errors or for Hux being OOC. Also note: Hux is referred to by his first name here quite a lot due to the AU. Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is very much welcomed!

“Armitage?” The young woman called out the name of her lover as she made her way down the hallway of her shared apartment with her boyfriend. She held a sticky note in her right hand. It had a poorly drawn cat on it with one simple question: _“Meow?”_

She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her laugh when she noticed the sticky note attached to the fridge when all she wanted was some milk for her cookies. She knew that Armitage wanted a cat, he had expressed his desire to own a cat roughly two weeks ago.

“Armitage?” she called out again as she stepped into their bedroom. He laid in bed, propped up by several pillows and had the news on. He didn’t seem to be interested in it, but she knew he liked being in the know of current events.

Although his gaze was directed towards the television, his words were not. “I see you found my note,” Armitage said as a ghost of a smirk formed on his face. She narrowed her eyes in a playful manner at his statement. He had been the one to ask her about cookies and milk, which resulted in her getting up and discovering his note.

At first, his sticky notes around the apartment had been more detailed. “A cat would make watching TV more relaxing.” Or “Imagine coming home to an animal to hold after a long day of work.” They were all little things to try to make her long for an animal companion as much as he did. Over time, though, his formality in his sticky notes began to decrease tremendously. In fact, his last two sticky notes were _“Cat? Cat. Cat! Caaaat!”_ and _“cat pls”._ His sticky notes were found in random places, but they were placed in a way that she would be the one to discover them.

“Meow?” She asked as she began to giggle. “Your cats look like cabbages,” she said in between her laughter before she turned and walked out of the room. She could hear Armitage get up out of their bed.

She let out an excited squeal as she tried to rush back into the kitchen, but she was much too slow for her lover. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and hummed. His head rested on her left shoulder. “We’ll go to the shelter Sunday, we both have that day off from work,” he said lowly into her ear.

She suppressed a shudder and found herself nodding along to her ginger lover. She had always been more of a dog person than a cat person. After twenty-four sticky notes that he had left around their apartment, she decided that it was time to welcome in a furry companion to the family.

Armitage straightened up a bit and pulled back from her a bit, “Now,” he turned her around and stared down at her. She gave him a rather amused look, she knew very well what this was about. “My cats are not cabbages,” he said in a rather serious manner.

She rested her arms loosely over his shoulders as she looked up at him. “You keep telling yourself that, Love, and one day I’ll believe you actually believe that.” She gave a mischievous laugh as she slipped past him and dragged him back to their bedroom.

A few minutes later, she came back out of the bedroom and made her way back into the kitchen to retrieve her cookies and milk that she had forgotten about due to the chaos. All due to a poorly drawn cat on a sticky note with only the question: _“Meow?”_

  


On a normal Friday night, she arrived home before Armitage. This was another one of those normal Friday nights. Which worked out well for her. She had dinner almost finished when her boyfriend walked into their apartment a bit later than normal.

“Traffic was terrible, there w – ” He paused mid-sentence and in the middle of taking off his coat. His eyes were glued to his partner.

She ignored her partner as she turned to grab them two plates for dinner. When she turned around, she could hear her shocked partner begin to finally stir and come to terms to what she wore.

“{Your Name}…” He drawled out, almost as if he was testing her name out for the first time. “Do tell me,” he began and she turned her head to look back at him. “Why are you wearing cat ears and a cat tail?”

She ignored his question and, instead, sat the plates down on the kitchen counter and sauntered over to where he stood. “What was with the traffic today, Love?” she hummed after she gave him a soft kiss.

A laugh escaped Armitage and he shook his head. “You are very adorable in this,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “We’re still getting a cat, though,” he hummed as he slipped past her and grabbed a plate she had sat down on the counter. “Thank you for making dinner tonight,” he said as he fixed them both a plate of spaghetti.

Once the pair had settled down at the table, he arched an eyebrow at her. “You’re planning on eating dinner dressed as a cat?” he asked. He did a good job of not showing how he felt about her wearing the outfit at the table, but she could tell by the glint in his eye that he didn’t disapprove at all by her actions.

She flashed a smile at him, “Two reasons. First, I look very cute in this and you can’t deny that. Second, I paid good money for this outfit, also do you know how hard it was to find a cat costume in the middle of summer?” she inquired Armitage, although that had been a rhetoric question.

“You are certainly a beautiful kitten,” Armitage said after a few seconds. His statement seemed to have surprised the pair. Armitage’s cheeks dusted a light pink as he turned his gaze back down to his food and she grinned happily to herself as she continued on with hers.

  


“Can we name her Meow?” She asked as Armitage sat the kitten down on the couch in the living room. The couple were currently kneeled down on the ground and watching the tiny ginger tabby kitten. “Oh! Wait, why not Cat?” They both knew not to trust her with names. Her only pet growing up was Shepherd and he was a German Shepherd. Naming animals was not something she was especially good at.

“Millicent.” Armitage hummed happily as he stroked the kitten’s back. The kitten seemed to appreciate either his action or his name he gave her as she let out a pleased mew.

“I think she likes her name, don’t you Millicent?” She cooed as she allowed the kitten to sniff her hand. She rested her head against her partner’s upper arm and sighed. Millicent, in turn, plopped down and rolled onto her back, which exposed her belly up to the couple. Any attempts to touch her belly resulted in a playful swat from her tiny paws.


End file.
